Is it Then or Than?
by Kayte The Potato Girl
Summary: Student Teacher AU, Eren is failing English, and Levi brings him in for tutoring. For my dear Danielle/Heichou. Warning: M/M, M for a reason (they totally do the do)Eren is 17, so yes, he is technically underage. I apologise. Reviews are begged for, especially based on layout. Enjoy guys! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! As with all Ereri fics I've done as of late, this is also for Danielle! This is her favourite pairing and I do try to please!  
I would love some reviews, especially on the layout side of things, I don't know what layout is most comfortable so do tell :D  
I do not own SNK or any characters mentioned, unfortunately.  
Maybe one day.

* * *

The tick tock noises blended with a chorus of yawns and sighs, pupils trying to stay awake and pay attention. Eren was one such student. English had never been his strongest subject, and some part of him had given up, despite tutoring from Armin and countless hours of study. Instead, he had gained routine, attempting to pay attention for the first ten minutes, and slowly allow his mind to wander until it was a blur of images and words, the time passing quickly. Today however, the snap of a pen on the desk drew Eren out of a daydream.  
"Well, Jaeger?"  
"Ehh…"  
"Allow me to repeat, try listening this time." Eren's mouth went dry, he hated dealing with Levi.  
"Which instance is correct in…" Levi gestured at the white board "…this example?"  
"Uh…." Eren cleared his throat.  
""Then"?" Levi made a small "tch" noise under his breath.  
"Incorrect again, Jaeger. Stay after class."  
As Levi walked away, Eren felt a blush creep over his cheeks. Since he had first discovered his interest in the same gender, and this man had begun teaching his English class, he had developed a crush on him. It had begun as lust, the odd erection disrupting his attention in classes, warranting frequent bathroom breaks to take care of them. But it had developed, and he had found himself wanting to spend more and more time with the older man, noticing his small habits, yet still bewildered as to how he could hold a cup like that and not spill the contents on himself. Levi intrigued him to no end. And the idea of spending time alone with him…

The end of the class came far too quickly, Eren's stomach twisted itself into tight coils.  
As the class cleared, he approached the desk apprehensively. Levi was rifling through tests, seemingly ignoring him. "Jaeger, you are failing this class." The words caused a stir of panic in Eren's stomach. "Are you receiving any tutoring outside of school?" It was strange to see Levi playing the concerned teacher.  
"Y-yes, from Armin, Armin Arlert."  
"Well, you need more."  
"I…uh…"  
"Because you're failing, you will receive detention. But I will help you." Levi sat back, crossing his legs and folding his arms. "I expect a vast improvement, Jaeger, there will be no fooling around."  
"Yes, sir, thank you!" Eren bowed his head slightly.  
"Starting tomorrow, bring lunch. You're dismissed."  
Bowing slightly again, Eren rushed for the door, his cheeks once again marred in red.

His journey home was a long one, flooded with images that were none too clean, his pace quickening, almost jogging by the time he reached his door.  
Shouting a quick hello, he ran to his room, dropping his bag, trousers and underwear quickly. He pressed his back to the door, his teeth clamping on his left hand as his right reached to grip his length, pumping slowly at first, his head lolling back against the door, his hips jerking forward every so often, imagining the ebony haired man's grip replacing his own. He knew he would submit to him, in fact, the very idea had appealed to him on several quiet nights.  
He gripped tighter, his breath speeding up in time with his fist, grunts finally spitting from his throat to his hand. He could feel his heart speeding up, a familiar tension building in his stomach as his images of Levi became filthier, imagining his hips snapping against his own, fingers digging in, one hand fisted in his hair. With the final image, he let out a long groan, something resembling Levi's name slipping over his lips as white streams spilled from the tip of his manhood.  
Eren panted slowly, cleaning himself up quickly so as not to make his parents suspicious. While washing his hands, he heard his mother call his name for dinner.

At least his timing was decent.

News of his new tutor had not made his parents as angry as he thought, instead they encouraged it, eager to see their son succeed, as opposed to see his disheartened expression at every grade. Eren, however, was still anxious, he knew how hormones could be, especially when left alone with him. It wasn't as if he was entirely innocent, he was no longer a virgin, he had had a few random experiences with his friend Mikasa, mostly to keep the hormones out of the way. They had drunkenly kissed at a party the year before and a few weeks later, he found himself waking up next to her after a night of alcohol fueled sex, and they just never stopped. When they met with mutual friends, they woke up together the next morning without fail. It had become almost a ritual.  
An extremely unhealthy, unfulfilling ritual.  
His next morning, a Friday, begun with a strange sensation of worry and excitement once again. The idea of his detention once again drew both emotions from him, as well as one of lust. And as the hours ticked by painfully slow, he felt it rise painfully up his throat, his heart pounding as the bell finally signaled their lunch hour. He had alerted Armin to his new tutor and he was happier for him than expected. It was really a break for Armin. As he approached Levi's office, his heart was going crazy. His mouth went dry and he realized how unsure of himself he really was. The door drew nearer and nearer and his breathing was becoming shallow. It would be a wonder if he even survived knocking on the door. At that moment, Levi exited his office, pushing his hair back from his face and straightening his tie immediately after.  
"Jaeger, good. I was about to go looking for you, detention is moved to this evening after classes, a meeting came up. 4pm, my office."  
Levi left as quickly as he arrived, and Eren was let lost yet relieved. He had a few hours to learn to control his breathing. Maybe he could borrow Armin's inhaler. He returned to his friends in the cafeteria, Mikasa raising an eyebrow and Armin tilting his head.  
"It was moved until this evening."  
He glanced at Armin, the only person who knew his interest in Levi. Armin returned his look, with one that almost asked if he was okay. Mikasa merely stared lazily with a mixture of boredom and lust.  
"So does that mean you're not coming out tonight?"  
It was her time speaking since he had sat down.  
"Hmm, I don't know. I want to try but I don't know how late I will be."  
He moved to his lunch, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"Do try, apparently Annie's parents are away this weekend and Reiner has convinced her to throw a party."  
He smiled through his full mouth, he loved house parties. Lunch was spent with Eren's worry hidden in the back of his mind, But as the day flowed by, it crept back, and the final bell kicked the anxiety back into his stomach. He walked quickly, terrified of losing his nerve. His phone was out as he waited for Levi to respond, texting his mother to let her know about his delay.  
"No phones on school grounds, Jeager" He jumped at the sudden vocal invasion. "S-sorry, sir, I was just telling my mom why I'd be late."  
With a small "tch" noise, Levi stepped back to allow him in, and he realized it was the first time he'd seen it. He had seen plenty other teachers office, they always had pictures of families and little souvenirs littered around the shelves and desks. But not Levi. His room was clean, almost clinically so.  
"Sit."  
He immediately obeyed, crossing the room to sit at the table.  
"Now." Levi pulled a chair next to him. "Your main problem is words with multiple forms, like "your" and "you're" and "then" and "than""  
Eren settled his pad and pens on the table and took a breath.  
"We'll start with "your" and "you're"". Levi leaned back, crossing his legs, and putting an arm over the back of his own and Eren's chair. The finger lightly brushing his back put him on alert, his entire body tensing. This was going to be a tough evening.

Almost an hour passed and Levi stretched, quickly checking his watch. "Well, that's a lot for today. I think you're starting to get it. Monday, I think after class will suit again. Less stress, hmm?" He stood after his rhetorical question, rolling his shoulders as Eren watched, mouth hanging open. He shook his head to wake himself up again.  
"Eh, yes, yeah" He stood as he packed his bag. "Eh, Eren?" Eren glanced up questioning. "You will be fine. Grammar takes time."  
He held the door open for Eren, his hand glanced over Eren's back as he left, causing a quick shiver and a twitch in his trousers. "See you Monday." Levi left quickly and Eren let out a loud sigh of relief.  
_One day down._

The party that night was almost forgotten by Eren until he got a text from Armin asking if he would still be attending. He text back a quick yes and jumped into the shower, throwing on a shirt and jeans and making his way to Annie's house. A beer was handed to him by Armin as he entered and he prepared himself for a long night, even though thoughts of Levi still bugged him.

Levi flopped onto his couch, in his small, neat apartment. He loosened his tie and checked his phone quickly. It had been 5.30 before he got home and upon arriving, he realized he had forgotten to do his grocery shopping, and was lacking in a variety of essential items. After hellish traffic, human and automobile, he didn't return home until 8pm, Friday was the busiest night for grocery shopping. Pulling his tie off, he stood, preparing to make some much needed tea. But he stopped. Had he remembered to get tea? He opened the cupboard and let out a long, loud groan.  
He was out. Completely.  
He pulled off his jacket, he wouldn't need it for this trip. He rolled up his shirt sleeves, grabbed his keys and left, slamming the door. The traffic was just as bad and the human traffic within the store was worse. It was 9pm before he was back in the car. As he left the carpark, and pulled to join the traffic, everything stopped. And it did not change. 30 minutes later and he was still in the same place, tapping his fingers against the wheel and grinding his teeth.  
Another 15 minutes and nothing had changed. The chorus of beeping had become one monotonous drone that only served to make his anger a bit worse. Finally, after an hour of sitting in traffic, it started to move. He struggled to keep at the speed limit and as traffic came to another half an hour stop, he was feeling his nerve wear thin.  
Finally, after almost two hours of attempting to get home, he was at the home stretch. And yet again a disturbance came. This time in the form of a teenager tripping off of the footpath and onto the road. He screeched to a half and got out of the car to see if he was okay.  
"Oi, brat. Get up." He gripped the teens arm and pulled him up, recognising those bright green eyes immediately.

"Jaeger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and favourites guys! -group hugs everyone at once- I am so happy that people are enjoying it so much, you're all wonderful! So, I go on!

* * *

"Jaeger?"

Levi frowned  
"Levi~?" His name came out in a singsong fashion, his eyes glossy and his breath stinking. "Are you drunk?" He frowned.  
"No, no, n-no, just…wobbly or something" he broke into giggles, and Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, on your feet." He pulled him up and towards the footpath. "Eren, can you stand by yourself?""hehehe you called me Eren! You never call me anything except Jaeger. And I never call you anything but "sir"! Wait…I called you Levi a second ago…." Fear smeared his face and immediately he launched into an apology. "I am so sorry, sir! I am oh God!" "Eren, shut up. I am not leaving you out here in this state." "No!" He begun resisting. "My parents cannot know! They'll kill me!"  
"And what do you expect me to do?" He snapped, gripping Eren's wrist harder.  
"Take me to your house! I can repay you, I swear!" Eren was close, gripping his shirt.  
"Not happening, brat." Eren sat on the ground. "Then I'm not moving."  
"Eren." He almost growled.  
"Levi" Eren returned, smiling sweetly and Levi couldn't deny the feeling that spread through his crotch.  
"Fine. Come on." He grabbed Eren's arm, who took to dancing along the street in celebration and singing loudly. Shoving him unceremoniously into the passenger seat, Levi ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was wrong to want Eren, especially while he was drunk, but he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of attraction to the younger. His eyes were the highlight of his day, and since detention had begun, he had grown worried about his own actions. He promised himself that Eren would sleep in the spare room.  
Eren nodded off in the car on the way there, and waking him up was a trial. He was becoming worried that he would have to carry him in. He woke up groggy but still very much drunk. Levi shushed him several times on the way to the apartment, and by the time they reached the door, Eren was whispering loudly but had no problem rushing into Levi's apartment. Levi immediately switched on the kettle.  
"Tea?" He offered more out of habit than anything.  
"Sure" Eren was lazily stumbling around, eventually landing on the couch. He prepared the tea quickly, adding a little more sugar to Eren's than his own., as well as adding a little cold water to ensure the teen didn't burn himself.  
"He placed it on the table in front of him and moved to sit in the adjacent armchair.  
"No, Levi~" He pouted.  
"What?"  
"Sit here" Eren sang once more and Levi sighed, switching to sit next to him, legs automatically crossing and arm moving to lie across the back of the couch. "Yay!" Eren exclaimed just a little too loudly.  
"Eren, be quiet."  
"Sorry!" He whispered, his head falling towards Levi's shoulder. Levi froze.  
"Eren, what are you doing?"  
"I love it when you say my name" he purred in response.  
"Eren. What. Are. You doing?"  
"Just resting."  
His head finally met the front of Levi's shoulder, snuggling closer to him.  
"You…" Levi swallowed imaginary liquid. "Eren, you can't do that, you're my student."  
"But there's no one here, so it doesn't matter!" Eren sounded more than content with his position, so Levi resolved to just drink his tea as quickly as he could. Eren sipped his slowly, and let out a long moan, sending jolts to Levi's trousers once more.  
"Your tea is amaaaaaaaaazing!" Eren groaned, sipping again and not missing the opportunity to torture the older with another moan. Levi gulped down the rest of his tea.  
"Time for bed, Eren." He stood quickly, allowing Eren to fall onto the couch.  
"Okay!" He stood enthusiastically, following Levi. He turned off lights and prepared everything that may need so, while Eren shuffled impatiently. Walking him down the corridor, he pointed to the guest room.  
"You can sleep in there. Wake me when you wake, if it's before me"  
"Levi I need to pee!" Eren blurted out.  
"In there." He pointed across to the opposite door.  
"Thank you!"  
"Okay, goodnight Eren."  
"Night Levi!" before he could stop him, Eren's arms were around his neck, hugging him tightly before slipping away to the bathroom. Levi let out a sigh and got to his own room, stripping slowly until he wore nothing but his boxers, and slipped into the clean, fresh bed. He turned on his side and let his eyes slip shut. He begun to doze off, when he heard a door opening and clicking shut.  
_Probably Eren going to bed _he thought, and allowed his mind to wander further to the boy, the tent growing in his boxers and rolling onto his back. His hand wandered over his abs, to cup his length through his boxers.

Until he heard the door open.

His hand shot away as the still swaying teen poked a head in, and tip toed his way into the room.  
"Leviiiiii?" He whispered, pulling the blankets back.  
"Go to bed, brat."  
"But it's cold in there and lonely and I want to sleep with youuuuuuu~" he sung once more, sliding into Levi's bed.  
"Eren, go to the guest room."  
"But, sir, please" once the "sir" was announced he couldn't resist.  
"Tch, fine, just…stay over there." Levi groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose.  
"Yay thank you!" Eren pressed a quick, sloppy kiss to Levi's cheek before curling up. Levi however, couldn't move. He didn't trust the younger boy to keep to himself in the slightest, but what else could he do but keep him happy. He could of course sleep on the couch. Levi turned slowly, trying not to wake the lightly snoring Eren as he pulled himself from the blankets.  
"Leviiiiiiii" Eren's arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back.  
"You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself brat." His teeth clenched at the skin to skin contact.  
"Hmm are you complaining, _sir?_" His emphasis on the "sir" caused the already prominent bulge to harden and Eren's movement to press his chest to Levi's back made it worse.  
"I think you kind of like it." The whispers were threatening to drive Levi over the edge.  
"No, Eren. You're a student. You need to calm down or I can't allow you to stay again." Levi froze at his own choice of words.  
"There was going to be an again?" Eren chuckled as his tongue poked at Levi's earlobe.  
"I already have to pay you back for this time." Eren's hand palming his crotch woke Levi up completely,  
"Eren, stop." The last word came out as a groan as Eren's hand gripped the shaft.  
"Nah, I think you're enjoying it, _sir_, even if you don't want to say it." Now his teeth gripped his lobe and his hand stroked Levi lightly.  
"I can make it better~" the tone the younger had taken was making Levi crazy with lust and somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard a voice saying _fuck it_ and he gave in. He stood abruptly, letting Eren fall onto his hands on the bed, looking mildly defeated. Levi couldn't help but smirk at the look in the lust-filled boys eyes.  
"You have no idea what you're in for, brat." He gripped Eren's chin and forced him to look up.  
"Then let me find out!" Eren's hand gripped his boxers and tugged, a small gasp slipping over his lips at the sight.  
For a short man, he was well endowed, in girth and length, and Eren found himself unsure of how to approach the situation. Figuring it couldn't be much different than being alone, he slowly pumped the older mans length, his tongue poking over his lips to taste. It was bitter but somehow enjoyable, and Eren took a breath and wrapped his lips around the head, pulling a hiss from Levi.  
Eren pressed forward, taking as much as he could as a hand tangled itself in his hair. He felt his gag reflex beginning to act and pulled back, tongue swirling over the tip before placing a hand on Levi's hip to pull him towards him. The volume of grunts from Levi grew and before long, Eren could feel another hand grip his head and Levi's hips bucking every so often. His own arousal was almost painful from lack of attention. He allowed his hand to trail over his stomach and grip himself through his jeans.  
Without warning, Levi pulled his hips back and popped free of his mouth. He gripped Eren's chin again, pulling him up to a rough kiss, fingers trailing over the tawny skin of Eren's neck before realizing the boy was still very much clothed. He broke the kiss for a moment, tugging the shirt over Eren's head and quickly moving to work on the button that held his jeans closed. Eren begged silently for more kisses, instead peppering them over Levi's pale shoulder.  
Within moments, his jeans and underwear were being shoved down, and his length was pulled to meet Levi's. He groaned as Levi raised three fingers to his lips, Eren greedily took them in his mouth, his tongue working over and between them. Levi's other hand occupied his rear, squeezing lightly and nipping his neck. Eren let out small moans against the digits, and almost as quickly as it had begun, they were removed, his lips once again captured by Levi's.  
Eren moved his arms around Levi's neck, but froze as he felt a finger poking gently at his entrance. He had neglected to tell Levi this was a first. Before he could break to warn him however, Levi's index finger had intruded, urging pants and gasps from Eren. It felt strange but somehow enjoyable, as though he was being stretched.  
Then he realized that was exactly what was happening.  
But before a second finger joined the first. He groaned at the feeling, Levi knew what he was doing, and Eren's only experience had been alone. He still pressed back against the fingers, the feeling becoming more and more pleasurable. Suddenly, he was on his back, and he questioned whether that was the fault of the alcohol or Levi. Though judging from the older man's move to get some lube from a drawer, it was the latter.  
Eren continued to prepare himself, reaching his arm behind his leg and slowly slipping his fingers in, pumping slowly, head lolling back against the sheets. His eyes were about to close when he noticed how stiff Levi had become, watching his every move. Eren took the opportunity to put on a small show, his back arching and his free hand gripping his own arousal. He moaned freely, a chuckle hidden behind it until he felt the bed dip at either side of him. Levi was above him, silently nudging his hand from his behind, to make room for his now lube-covered length.  
He pressed the tip to Eren's entrance and pushed slowly. Eren groaned, partly from pain. Alcohol still kept him dizzy and almost distant, but the older mans hands gripping his hips tightly reminded him that he was getting what he had wanted for so long. Levi pushed in completely, taking a moment to wait for Eren to adjust. His hips bucking down to Levi's and his arms gripping around his neck told him to move. He pulled out and snapped his hips forward, Eren's moans filling the air. The sound forced him to move faster and he pulled at Eren's hips to change the angle, eager to hit where he knew would make his birdy sing.  
A yelp of Levi's name told him he hit it.  
Holding the angle, he pounded repeatedly, burying his head in the crook of Eren's neck, nibbling and sucking, eager to mark his caramel skin. He felt warmth pool in his stomach, and he realized he was getting close. He reached between them to grip Eren's length, and stroked, forcing longer, louder moans, incoherent words from Eren, and within moments, he came over their stomachs. The sound of Eren moaning his name, and the feeling of his fingertips digging into the skin of his shoulders sent Levi over the edge, and he came with a grunt. Eren panted below him, and he fell to the side, forearm resting over his forehead, gasping for air. But he knew he couldn't sleep in a bed this messy.  
"Eren, get up."  
"Aren't we going to cuddle?" Levi sighed, but couldn't hide his smirk.  
"Yes, but we need to change these sheets, and you need to wash off. Go, I'll change the bedclothes while you clean yourself off." Eren obeyed for the first time tonight, and stumbled towards the en-suite bathroom. Levi sighed again, thankful he had extra bedsheets.  
By the time Eren returned, Levi had changed the covers and made the bed completely. Eren lazily wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"Levi, can we sleep now, pleeeeeeeeease?" Levi chuckled.  
"Get in, I have to wash myself off." "Don't be long!" Eren slipped into the bed and snuggled in close.  
_He'll be asleep by the time I return _Levi thought. While washing Eren's juices from his stomach, what had happened hit Levi. He felt his body freeze and his heart pound.  
_I had sex with a student. Not just a student, but a _drunk_ student.  
_The chains of guilt tightened around his chest and he couldn't help the panic that spread through him. If this got out he would be in a lot of trouble, he could go to jail. He returned to his room, sleep unlikely to come with such a horrid revelation, but once he laid eyes on the tussled brown hair resting on the pillow beside his own, he felt almost peaceful.  
And he decided he would just worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

-hides face- I had so much fun writing drunk Eren! But I'm sorry for them being so horny the second they're alone. As always, reviews are appreciated, and I will see you guys next week :D


	3. Chapter 3

This is the first time I've been capable of reasonably regular updates. As always, reviews are appreciated and thank you to everyone who is following and favouriting and I hope you guys enjoy! :D

* * *

Eren's eyes fluttered open as bright sunlight filled the room. He rolled away from the intrusion, further into foreign arms. He nuzzled close, assuming it was Mikasa. Then, along with the pain in his head, everything came to him. He remembered Annie's party. He remembered leaving Annie's party. Tripping on his way out. Getting into a car. The shot of pain that ran up his spine reminded him of the final acts of the evening. He gasped and felt his face turn bright red, he had begged Levi to be with him. What was he thinking? What should he do now? What would he tell his friends about where he had gone? What would he tell his parents?! He turned to roll out of the bed, some part ashamed of himself. Why had he been so pathetic? Before he could leave, he felt Levi's arm drape over his waist and pull him closer.  
"Leaving without so much as a "good morning", brat?" Levi's breath tickled his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
"N-no. I'm just…" he felt his blush spread further, down his neck.  
"I know." The silence was unbearable. "Eren, we can't tell anyone."  
Eren nodded. "I know."  
"And this shouldn't happen again." Levi unravelled himself from Eren and walked towards the shower. He paused. "You can shower first, I'll make the bed."  
Eren nodded and shuffled to the bathroom with his head down, trying to hide himself. Levi sighed after he had passed, and turned to make the bed. It only took a few moments before Eren poked his head out of the bathroom door.  
"Eh, Le-sir? How do I use your shower?" Levi chuckled and dropped the sheets. Their shoulders brushed as he passed Eren, and he shivered at the shock of unexpected contact. He pulled the switch then clicked the "start" button.  
"Use the dials to adjust. Feel free to use anything around."  
The "thanks" that Eren whispered was barely heard. Levi glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door and as Eren stepped into the shower. He watched the water flow over the boys lightly tanned back, flowing over the small bruises he had left on his hips the night before. Levi felt his breaths deepen and he realised he was erect. He wanted to take the boy again. He felt awful for it, he almost hated himself for wanting someone this badly, much worse someone so young.  
Eren's hands massaged the back of his neck and shoulders. Levi swallowed, and took a step back towards the shower. Once more couldn't make things worse, right?  
He wanted Eren even more than he had last night, but he thought of how much trouble he could already be in. He bit his lip and tried to turn away. Eren turned slightly, drawing attention to his own erection. The sight caused the older man to drop all resolve.  
He paced to the shower and wrapped pale arms around Eren, who jumped a little on the contact. As Levi started kissing over the curve of his neck, he groaned, automatically arching against the older man, his hands reaching back to grip his hips as his own rolled back against him.  
"Y-you said it couldn't happen again…" Eren breathed, sounding almost relieved.  
"Let's say it can't happen again after you leave this apartment." Levi nipped Eren's neck.  
"Then maybe I shouldn't leave." Eren tried to keep the statement inside, but Levi made him feel something very different.  
It was almost opposite to Mikasa. Their relationship was built on lust and boredom but Levi treated his body like a temple, a temple to be worshiped in any way his mouth could manage. His hands rolled over Eren's toned stomach, kisses reaching his shoulder blades, fingertips causing Eren to giggle. "What is it, brat?" Levi's voice invading his ear made him gasp. But he knew that two could play at that game. He pressed his rear to Levi's length and glanced over his shoulder.  
"Nothing, _sir_."  
With that one word the atmosphere changed, it was filled with tension that begged to be broken. Eren turned, his arms slipping around Levi's waist. The thought itself was still so new and strange but it felt perfect. Like they matched in the strangest of ways. Levi's arms moved to wrap around his neck, hands burying themselves in his hair and tugging him into a soft kiss. It was gentler than what they had previously dealt in, but it made Eren's heart pound. He pulled Levi closer, his tongue gently caressing Levi's, the surge of emotion coursing through his body was far more intense than anything he had ever experienced. He never wanted the feeling to leave.  
But, all too quickly it was replaced with a new feeling. Levi's hand gripping his erection.  
"I think I should repay you for last night. Besides, I doubt you've ever gotten decent head." Levi dropped to his knees and took all of Eren in his mouth, forcing a groan from the younger. Levi relaxed his jaw, ignoring the whispers of his gag reflex, and allowed Eren to slip over the back of his tongue. Judging from the moan of his name, it was a first for Eren.  
He allowed Eren to pull back, and took him to the hilt once more, his hands gripping the marks he had made the night before. He gripped Eren's cheeks firmly, pulling and pushing his hips lightly, forcing him to submit to Levi's pace. The teenager was gasping and moaning loudly, one hand gripping Levi's hair, the other gripping one of his wrists. He wanted to suggest something. He wanted Levi inside him again, but he didn't know how to ask for such a thing.  
"Le-Levi?" The "mmph" noise Levi made in return, vibrated over the tip of his member, urging yet another groan from him.  
"I-I want you inside me again…" his voice trailed off towards the end, he wasn't even sure Levi had heard him for a moment. Before he could register the situation, Levi had allowed him to pop out of his mouth, and was already on his feet, kissing Eren with more passion than he could comprehend.  
"Are you sure you can cope? I was a little…rough last night" he winced a little.  
Eren didn't bother to reply, only leaned in for another kiss while eagerly gripping Levi's erection. He groaned in response.  
"Fine, brat. You've convinced me." Levi stepped back, and grabbed a bottle of lube from just outside the shower.  
"How many bottles do you even have?"  
"Would you rather I went in dry?" The almost sadistic smirk caused Eren to grimace. "Exactly"  
He tipped Eren's chin lightly and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, rubbing it over both.  
"Bend over, brat."  
"Can you stop calling me that?" Eren snickered as he turned around.  
"Fine, bend over, _sweetheart_." Sarcasm was dripping from his voice, but somehow the petname sent shivers through Eren. Bracing himself against the wall, Eren arched his back, showing himself off to Levi. Levi placed a row of kisses up his back to his shoulders. He pressed his index finger to Eren's opening and pushed in, Eren's hips pushed back immediately. His excitement encouraged Levi to pick up the pace, and he slipped in another finger, his kisses still covering his shoulders. He moved towards Eren's neck, leaving small bite marks, sucking lightly. Eren let out a low groan, fingers tensing against the wall, nails almost trying to dig in. His third addition made Eren groan louder than before, pushing himself back on Levi's fingers harder, eager to get him to brush the spot he had met last night.  
"Tell me what you want, Eren." Levi's husky voice made him groan once more.  
"F-fu- ahh!" He couldn't bring himself to say it and the pleasure of Levi glancing against that beautiful select spot inside him.  
"I won't go near it again if you don't tell me." His teeth grazed Eren's ear lobe.  
"F-please fuck me, sir!" The words came out in a jumble, tightly strung together in an almost indecipherable combination, but Levi understood. He removed his fingers and leaned forward, slicking his length with more lube and pressing against Eren's entrance.  
"Good boy"  
The words were the most arousing Eren had ever experienced, and was quickly followed by the feeling of Levi pressing into him.  
"Ahhh Levi!" Rough hands gripped his hips again and he felt a swift slap to his behind.  
The sound of Levi's hips slapping against his own bounced from the walls, and one hand left the wall to reach behind him, gripping whatever part of Levi's flesh he could. One of Levi's hands left Eren's hip and held the hand that had reached back. He admired the water rolling over the younger man's back. Levi pounded harder and faster, Eren's moans acting as an aphrodisiac. He kissed the teens back again, letting his hand fall and reaching to grip his leaking member. Eren gasped, thrusting into Levi's hand.  
"Le-Levi…I'm going to cum…" Eren's whimpers made Levi groan. He kissed every section he could reach, whispering into his young lovers ear.  
"Cum for me, Eren. Come on." Eren obeyed, letting out a long moan.  
"Levi!" The feeling of Eren tightening around him was divine, his vision clouded and his eyes clenched shut as he released into Eren, letting out a long groan. He rested his forehead against Eren's back, panting hard.  
"You're gonna be the death of me, brat."  
"I don't think you'd complain too much." Eren chuckled and Levi stood back, giving him the chance to stand. When he eventually did, his legs were shaking and he was leaving out a long breath. Levi however, had already begun to wash. Eren watched the way the water and soap flowed over his body. He couldn't understand how someone so beautiful could want anything to do with him. He frowned as he remembered that after today, they wouldn't have anything more to do with each other. Back to being student and teacher. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed by the idea, but he knew he could enjoy even a few more hours.  
Levi turned to wash his hair, and Eren took the opportunity to massage the soap over his back, his fingers working through the tight knots, a low sound in the back of Levi's throat encouraging him to continue. The teacher glanced over his shoulder.  
"Where did you learn to give massages?" Eren shrugged  
"Dunno, just…always knew how to. I hope it's not too awful." Eren's voice trailed off with worry.  
"It's great. The best I've had if I'm honest." Eren blushed and continued down Levi's back. The smaller stepped back to be closer to Eren, and looked up at the green eyed boy. He ran a finger under his chin and sighed.  
"Eren, we have to get you home." Eren repeated his sigh.  
"I know." Eren waited a moment.  
"Are you sure we can't do this again?" Eren's voice was barely a whisper but Levi knew.  
"We shouldn't…" "But does that really mean we can't..?"  
"Well in the eyes of the law, we can't."  
"But we already have…"  
"Eren, you're making it difficult"  
"I know, it's intentional."  
"Look." Levi turned and looked up at Eren. "I've already broken the law, you're underage. If we get caught, I will go to jail, do you understand that?"  
"Well, yes, but…but if we keep it a secret."  
"We can't Eren."  
"What about when I'm 18…"  
It was something Levi hadn't considered.  
"When?"  
"In a few months, March."  
Levi thought. It gave the boy time to move on, to learn he should be with someone his own age. If he still wanted him, Levi would be more than willing to continue. But there was still the matter of keeping his hands off of the boy.  
"Okay."  
Eren's eyes lit up.  
"Really?!"  
"Yes but you must not tell a soul of what's happened, not even your closest friends."  
"Yes, sir"  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
"All touching is off limits from the second you leave this house."  
"Okay."  
"I mean it Eren. When we leave, I am back to being your teacher. Detention will be spent learning, and I won't go any easier on you in class."  
"Understood" Eren faked a salute and Levi rolled his eyes once more. He clicked the switch for the shower and ushered Eren out. He threw a towel to him, and dried off, forming a plan for how he would get Eren out of the house unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys! These last few weeks have been SO full of college work, but now I am back on track! As always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Getting Eren out of the house unnoticed proved easier than originally thought. Before long, they were in Levi's car on their way to drop Eren off…somewhere. They hadn't quite cleared that part up yet.  
"Where will I drop you?"  
"I dunno."  
"Eren, you're not helping."  
"I know."  
Levi let out a sigh. He didn't want Eren to leave either, but he knew it was better if he left sooner rather than later.  
"Look, how about the mall? It's close to where you live, right?"  
Eren shrugged.  
"I guess."  
"Eren, I know you're not too happy about the arrangement but there's only so much I can do without getting in trouble. I want you, I do, but we can surely wait a few months."  
"I know, I just…" the younger took a moment to think "I just didn't want it to end so soon. I know I was very VERY drunk last night, but I still remember how it felt to finally be with you like that, and I just hate that it has to end before it's even started."  
Eren sunk lower in his seat and pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself. They had come to a stop, traffic lights he assumed. He suddenly felt Levi's hand on his own, tugging it away from his chest, and cradling it lightly.  
"It hasn't ended, nothing has ended. Just…postponed. Look on the bright side. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit."  
Levi looked uncomfortable saying those words, but he tried nonetheless to make Eren feel better about the absence they would face. Or at least the return to normality. The days would be counted down by both until they could even embrace once more, and no matter how compelled they were to beg for more, they knew better. Even holding hands was too much right now. Levi was thankful Eren didn't put up an argument because he wasn't entirely sure of how much he could refuse the boy.  
"Just stay optimistic, I'm sure you can keep it in your pants until then."  
An angry beep from behind them forced a string of swears from Levi as he took off, hand still clasped around Eren's. The younger boy ran the index finger of his free hand in small swirling patterns over Levi's. He didn't want to wait, no matter how much trouble they could get in. He knew he could push Levi, but he decided against it. It would only end up with them getting hurt or upset and the idea of ending this completely was too much for Eren right now.  
They got to the shopping centre, Levi knew they were close to Eren's house, and he spotted Armin and Jean on the sidewalk.  
"Eren, as much as I would love to keep you, I'm leaving you off in there. Your friends are nearby, think of a good excuse, and remember, not for a few months. Okay?"  
Eren nodded rather sombrely as Levi pulled into the parking lot, seeking a space. Their hands were still locked together, and Eren's finger still tickled Levi's hand.  
"Okay" he whispered.  
Levi squeezed Eren's hand lightly.  
"You'll be fine."  
He separated himself from Eren to park the car and waited for a moment.  
"Eren."  
"Mmm?"  
"Promise me something?"  
Eren perked up.  
"Of course"  
"Do not DARE try anything in school. Or I swear I will cut it off."  
Eren chuckled.  
"I'll try my best."  
Eren moved to get out of the car, but stopped as he felt Levi's hand on his arm.  
He looked back at his teacher, who was glancing around.  
"Wha-" he was cut off by Levi gripped his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue immediately pressing through Eren's parted lips and sliding against his tongue, before parting almost immediately.  
"Now, get out of my sight brat."  
Levi ran a hand through his hair, visibly flustered by the kiss. Eren considered groping him quickly to tease him, but decided against it.  
"Bye, Levi."  
"Bye, brat."  
Eren got out of the car and turned left, towards where his friends were strolling. Levi watched him leave, his head gently bumped against the steering wheel and he spoke out loud.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Levi?"

Eren joined him friends quickly, no excuse was needed, though the two seemed a bit jumpy when he showed up. They went for lunch in the mall, to a small sandwich and salad place. Only then did his friends think to question his sudden arrival. Jean was munching loudly through his barbeque chicken sandwich when the thought struck him.  
"Hey, Eren, what were you doing anyway?"  
"Mmphm?" Eren replied through a mouth full of turkey and cheese.  
"When we ran into you, where were you going? You were walking away from your house so…"  
Eren felt the tips of his ears glow red.  
"Eh, I was walking back from a friend's." He could feel Armin staring at him.  
"Which friend's…?" Armin asked, clearly suspicious.  
"Mikasa's" he replied, not missing a beat. Armin opened his mouth to make another comment, but quickly closed it. Jean popped the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth.  
"Back 'n a sec" he said, rising from the table. As soon as he was out of sight, Armin leaned forward and pinched Eren's ear in a similar fashion to his mother.  
"Ow, Armin!"  
"I know you're lying, Eren. Who were you with?" Armin looked serious. And he was scary when he was serious.  
"Look I'll explain later okay? Just let me go!" Armin let go, and glared at Eren.  
"I'm holding you to that."  
Eren took the opportunity to chagne the subject.  
"Since when are you and Jean buddies anyway?" Armin blush bright red as Jean reappeared, leaning on the table with his hands.  
"Guys, I gotta head, Marco is tutoring me." His eyes shot to Armin and back at the table.  
"See you later" and he took off. Eren watched Armin stare after him.  
"So-"  
"Eren, who were you with?" Armin was faster than him. Eren leaned forward.  
"Armin, keep this quiet. I got….REALLY drunk last night and I…"  
"Hey" They jumped away from each other and looked at their new arrival.  
"Mikasa, hi!" Armin acted quicker once again.  
"What you guys talking about?" She took a place between them, eyeing them suspiciously. Oh God. He had to end things with Mikasa. He had to. When he and Levi were basically together or promised or whatever they were. He swallowed. How could he do this?  
"Nothing really!"  
"Homework, Armin was trying to explain…Irish history to me. You know. So much politics. With that…Eamonn Collins and Michael De Valera…" Mikasa raised an eyebrow as Armin rose.  
"I've to pee" the blonde boy ran off quicker than Mikasa had arrived, leaving Eren caught for words.  
"Mikasa"  
"Eren, shush. Listen, I want to stop seeing you."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah you see basically…" she glanced around and leaned forward.  
"I've had…feelings for someone for a long time, and to be honest, I was just rolling with the sex and I'm sorry, and you're still one of my best friends but we can't…do whatever anymore" she grimaced, unsure of whether or not her words were truly appreciated.  
"O-okay?"  
"No, no it's fine!" Eren smiled, she had made the job easier for him.  
"Who is the new guy then?" Eren's smile stuck, and she looked almost confused.  
"Eh, actually it's this girl…" Eren's eyebrose rose quickly.  
"I never knew"  
"Neither did I." Mikasa cracked a small smile. "It was a bit sudden, but we're friends and I just…noticed"  
"It's Annie, isn't it?" Her smile faded.  
"Eren, how-"  
"I just knew." He smiled at his dear friend.  
"I'm happy for you."  
"Are you…sure?" Her smile returned.  
"Yeah!" Armin returned, and settled himself.  
"You told him?" Mikasa nodded.  
"Armin knew?"  
"Well yeah…he guessed too" Mikasa smiled. "I actually wanted to tell you last night, but I couldn't find you…"  
Armin looked back to Eren.  
"Yeah, you were about to tell us where you were last night." Eren sighed.  
"Look, I can't really talk about it here. Let's go to my house, mom and dad are out at work." Armin and Mikasa glanced at each other worriedly and rose. Eren begun planning how to explain that he had spent the night with their teacher.  
Eren clicked on the kettle and prepared three cups. Making tea gave him a little longer to plan his words. He had chosen most of them, including his argument for when they inevitably gave him the "illegal" talk. Armin followed out to help him bring the cups to the table. He was visibly worried. He carried his own and Mikasa's cup, Armin carried the cup he always used at Eren's house. As they sat around the coffee table in the sitting room, Eren became nervous. Would they be okay with this…?  
"Last night, I was really drunk, like REALLY drunk….more drunk than I've ever been and I went home with..." he hesitated "…someone."  
"Eren, who?" He took a breath  
"Levi…" the name was not audible for his friends.  
"Say again?" They leaned forward, eyes trained intensely on Eren. He coughed lightly.  
"Levi?"  
"What?!" Armin's voice came first, and Mikasa's hand immediately gripped his shirt and pulled him across the table, looking more murderous than he had ever seen her look.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again for the delay guys! I have finished completely with college finally and I put so many hours into this chapter. It's a long one too, to make up for my last chapter being super short. As always, reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading! :D

* * *

"Mikasa, what are you doing?!"  
"Which Levi?"  
"Mikasa, stop!"  
"Levi, as in Levi Ackerman, Levi the English teacher, Levi who is at least 10 years your senior?"  
"Yes, yes, that one, now let me go!"  
Mikasa dropped him unceremoniously, rage written clear across her face.  
"Eren, you're aware that's illegal…" Armin finally spoke up.  
"Yes but I'm about to explain to you" Eren took a deep breath. "I didn't really intend to go home with him, I just kinda…fell in front of his car and he was going to take me to my house to keep me safe but I…refused and the next thing I remember is going into his room and then…" Eren let the sentence trail off, waving his hands and glancing away, as if to say "well, you know".  
"You had sex with him." Mikasa chose more of a statement than a question, Eren nodded in response.  
"Eren…"Armin and Mikasa looked at each other.  
"He could get in a lot of trouble, I know. It won't happen again until I'm 18. But until then, I've more or less promised not to be with anyone else. I promise, nothing will happen until, I'm of age, okay?" He glanced between them. Mikasa looked ready to pounce on him and tear it off, to ensure nothing would happen, her jaw was set tight and her fists were curled tight. At that moment, Eren realized that he had said he wouldn't tell anyone.  
He jumped a little and clasped his hands over his mouth, turning bright red.  
"Don't tell anyone! Don't let on that you know, I promised not to tell, but…" he gestured towards Mikasa, who smiled a little despite her anger. "We won't tell anyone or let on, but just…even once you're 18, there's a pretty significant age gap" Armin's words had been something he feared hearing. "I know…I knew that. I've been thinking about it a lot actually, since I noticed I liked him so much"  
"So, will this be a legitimate relationship, not just sex?" It was Mikasa's turn to question him.  
"I think so. That's what I've gathered from our conversation about it. Though, I'm not entirely happy with waiting." Mikasa glared. "I will wait! I just…don't want to. It seems so far away."  
"I suppose when you've already tasted what's in store, you wouldn't want to wait." Armin smiled, clearly supportive of his friend's choice. Mikasa's phone buzzed and she stood immediately.  
"I have to go, I'm meeting…a friend" They both knew exactly who she meant.  
"Eren, just…be careful" She gave the two a quick hug and left, leaving Armin and Eren alone at last. "So…" Eren glanced as his friend begun his sentence, Armin's cheeks were bright red, his gaze avoiding Eren's.  
"Yeah?"  
"What…what was it like?" Eren raised an eyebrow.  
"You mean…being with Levi?"  
"Well…just… being with a man." Eren was confused, why was Armin asking this?  
"Well, it's…different. It's a very different feeling to being with a girl." His mind wandered back to the previous night and that morning. "It was more…complete feeling; I don't know if that was because of the feelings, I really have liked him for a long time. But it's good." Armin nodded, his cheeks still glowing.  
"I read about how good sex with a man can be fantastic since they have the opportunity to reach the prostate." Eren nodded.  
"I think that's what that was." Armin looked at him confused. "There were times when everything just felt so much better and it was…" He shook his head "I don't think I know a word that describes how good it was." Armin looked away as Eren looked confused. "Have you considered it with someone?" The blush that covered Armin's cheeks intensified.  
"N-no! No, I'm just curious!" Eren didn't believe his friend, but chose not to press the matter further. Now his phone was buzzing too, and Armin picked it up almost faster than Eren could comprehend. He tapped a reply, his blush rekindling.  
"Armin, are you okay?"  
"Yes, yeah. Fine. Did you do the English homework?"

Saturday evening passed without much excitement, and Sunday was spent attempting homework, which resulted in several books being thrown across Eren's room and several earfuls from Eren's mother for the same. He was almost thankful for Monday to roll around for an opportunity to be out of the house. So he rolled out of bed Monday morning, forgetting the weekend while he showered and brushed his teeth before the ache in his backside reminded him of what he had been doing over the weekend.  
And that he had English class first thing.  
"Shit"

His walk to school was too fast, spending time with Levi was an appealing thought in some ways, but not so much in all of them. Sitting in his first class with a boner was not a great way to start a Monday morning. As they settled into their desks, he couldn't hold much attention to Armin's words.  
"Eren, are you listening?" Armin gripped his arm.  
"What, hmm, yes of course."  
"So what do you think?"  
"What do I think of w-" The door slammed and they turned to see Levi walking in, his eyes falling on Eren immediately, but only for a second. Eren felt himself stiffen already. His eyes focused on his pad, taking notes as eagerly as he could. He may as well stay on Levi's good side. Next, an essay title. Focusing on the life of any poet of the student's choice. It could be started for the final 20 minutes of class. Eren thought himself lucky; he had no reason to look at Levi, and thus no reason to be distracted. Yet he was. He stared at his page, bullet pointing pros and cons of choosing different poets and he still felt his eyes sliding up and staring at the man at the head of the classroom. It happened a number of times, and the on the fifth "Last time, I swear", he glanced up to have Levi meet his eyes. He jumped a little and went back to his work, trying as best as he could to focus. He was doing fine.  
Until he noticed Levi standing up.  
He bit his lip, his pen stopping. His mind drew a blank. Levi was walking closer, glancing into various students papers, pointing out where corrections were needed in a low voice. Eren leaned closer, gripping his pen tight. Had he made a mistake? Levi was stopped at the student in front of him. He wasn't sure how he would cope if Levi stood by him, and even watching those slender fingers poking at the page in front of him, he was reminded of how those fingers invaded his mouth and pressed into him. He swallowed slowly, pen rolling in his fingers, he couldn't do it. He was next. Levi put his hands behind his back as he strolled along, eyes fixed on Eren. He leaned close, his finger pointing at something on the sheet, Eren looked towards it...and he was pointing at nothing.  
"Would you like a picture? It might be more beneficial than staring." It was far too low for anyone else to hear and Eren resisted the urge to look up at him, he didn't want to deal with the urge to kiss him. "Don't forget detention." He moved onward, his fingertips trailing over his clothed arm, sending little shocks through, making him shiver. The tone of Levi's voice heavy with lust and some other foreign emotions made him edgy, desperate to be alone with Levi while simultaneously despising the thought.  
Eren could not stop counting the minutes until the bell would ring and he could leave the suffocating tension. He had actually forgotten the detention; his weekend had been far too distracting.  
By lunch, he had survived, albeit barely. Mikasa and Armin gave him questioning looks when he sat-or rather dropped himself- next to them. He looked almost unwell.  
"Are you okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked, eyebrow raised.  
"I had English first thing" she nodded, understanding.  
"Eren, may I suggest something?" She leaned forward, careful so no one else could hear.  
"Maybe you should see someone your own age. He…might not have a lot in common with you, you're from different times. Eren, I know you and you are not exactly…wise beyond your years or anything. You're spontaneous, passionate, and we all know you couldn't survive without constant technology, where as he is serious, quiet, and almost the opposite of you." Eren could feel his face dropping. She was right of course. But what was he going to do? Just drop the man he had wanted for so long without even trying.  
"Mikasa, please just let me try, okay?" She looked rather taken aback, like she had braced herself for a far worse reaction, which he couldn't blame her for. Eren was known to fly off the handle at smaller things. "I just want to try. I've wanted this for so long; I don't see why I should just give up without trying. I know you two only want what's best for me, but right now, just leave me be, I can handle this, okay?"  
Eren looked almost pleading, and she nodded. He was rather smitten with the older man, how she never noticed, she didn't understand, but once he was happy.  
"Just be careful" she squeezed his hand lightly across the table. Eren smiled at his friends as the bell called, signalling the end of their lunch break.  
Detention had moved to the back of his mind but as the last few hours dragged on, the idea was there in his mind again. He would be alone, with Levi, in an empty room, within less than 3 feet of him. How was he going to handle this? By the time his last class rolled around, he was almost a nervous wreck, breathing deeply and muttering to himself that it would be fine. Not that he believed it. He did everything he could to distract himself, tapping his pen, counting the ceiling tiles, even doing actual classwork, but nothing would help, and when the final bell rang all too soon, Eren felt like he was going to be sick. He had alerted his parents to the fact that he would be late, but did not give them a time, he couldn't be sure. They would keep dinner for him though.  
The walk to his office was too short for comfort and when he reached the door, he took another deep breath. He knocked lightly and heard a blunt "Come in" from the other side. As he entered, he saw Levi hunched over, one hand against the side of his head as his other marked sheets in front of him. Eren approached slowly, dropping his bag and sitting in the chair he had sat last time.  
"You're almost early, brat, did you run here?"  
"Eh, no, I was just trying to be on time." Eren felt completely out of his depth with this man. Sure, it was awkward last time when he sported an erection for the older man from the moment he stepped in, but now…now he had to sit and be a student to the man that he had drunkenly begged for. Levi pulled his chair around the desk, putting it next to Eren's before dropping into it and automatically moving his arm to cross the back of it, his fingers skimming Eren's spine as he did so.  
"So where were we?"

45 minutes later and Eren couldn't take any more. Of this work or of the heat radiating from Levi. He flopped back, sinking in the seat, his head resting on Levi's arm. "No more."  
"We have another 45 minutes Eren."  
"It was only an hour last time!"  
"Well now it's an hour and a half. But a break wouldn't hurt."  
Eren brought his palms to his face and rubbed them into his eyes, hoping it would refresh them.  
"Are you really that tired?" Eren turned to look at the older man and nodded.  
"I could literally sleep right here." Levi let out a breath that sounded like it could almost have been a laugh.  
"Try sleeping earlier, Jaeger" It was Eren's turn to snort.  
"That doesn't work."  
"Have you tried it?"  
"Yeah, I just…have trouble sleeping I guess" he shrugged.  
"Not when you're drunk…" Levi muttered, fingers accidentally making their way to play with the short hairs at the top of Eren's neck.  
"Well, when I'm sober."  
"Are you really less demanding when sober?" the question could have meant anything but he knew he meant in bed.  
"A little. But I'm a bit more coordinated so I don't really need to beg." The air between them was becoming tense, and Eren wanted the older man to take him then and there.  
"I'd love to test that again..." Levi was muttering again, moving a little closer to Eren eyes focused on the younger man's lips.  
"I'd be delighted to let you…" Eren leaned forward, his hand moving to Levi's knee, desperate to be able to grip some part of the man. Levi's hand moved, fingers now splayed amongst the hair on the back of the teenager's head. Eren watched as Levi's tongue ran over his bottom lip, and he decided he wasn't waiting anymore. He grabbed Levi's tie and tugged him closer, the older man making no move to stop him as their lips met almost messily, but still retained some innocence. Until Eren's tongue poked at Levi's lower lip, begging for entrance that Levi so willingly gave. The ebony haired man was losing his patience, grabbing Eren's hand with his free one and pulling him closer.  
The teenager parted from him, cheeks flushed as he stood and placed himself on Levi's lap, his lips returning to their favourite haunt. Levi's strong hands gripped his thighs and he couldn't resist rolling his hips down against the older man, eager for some kind of contact. Masturbation could only get one so far, and it wasn't quite as satisfying as it normally would be since he had experienced Levi. He missed Levi's touch and wanted nothing more than to have the older man inside him again. Levi's hands moved to cup his rear and pull him as close to his body as he could. Their lips parted as Eren's moved to Levi's neck, kissing and nipping softly.  
"Eren…" Levi groaned, bucking his hips. "Eren, we should stop."  
"Shut up." Eren didn't care for staying away from the older man today. He had spent all day trying his best to stay away from him.  
"Eren, no. We said we would wait, or were you not listening when that was happening?" The last word finished with a strangled grunt as Eren palmed Levi's growing erection.  
"Yes, but I don't want to, we can wait starting tomorrow."  
Levi seemed convinced as he hooked his hands under Eren's knees and pushed up, carrying him with him and perching him at the edge of the desk. For someone so small, he was strong. He gripped Eren through his trousers, forcing the younger man to groan, his hips attempting to move, but Levi was having none of it, and his free hand kept his hips in place.  
"I suppose this means you're just as demanding then..." Levi smirked, Eren was too lost in the feeling of his grip to respond.  
He knew having this kind of contact with Eren, especially on school grounds, was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. But he also didn't have anything he would need. He didn't keep condoms or lube in his desk, as much as he wished he had, what kind of man would that make him? But he wouldn't leave Eren unappeased.  
"Eren, sit down." He demanded, pulling away from the younger man.  
"Bu-"  
"Just fucking do it, okay?" Eren obeyed and took the seat he had been in occupying before. Levi straddled his lap, hands working at Eren's trousers as the teenager watched him with curiosity. Once free, Levi gripped Eren's member stroking lightly, making him hiss with pleasure. With his free hand, Levi tugged at his own trousers, pulling down the zip and undoing the button as quickly as he could with one hand.  
He realized his blazer was still on, and he let go of Eren, who whined at the loss of contact. He let the jacket fall from his shoulders and tossed it on the desk, folding up his sleeves carefully and he grimaced at what he was about to do.  
He pulled down his boxers to free his cock finally, and he leaned forward. He spit into his hand and wrapped it around himself and Eren, grunting slightly. He pumped them slowly, licking his lips at the feeling of Eren's member pressed against his own, the boy was panting, his eyes almost pleading for more. Eren grabbed Levi's wrist and pushed his hand off, taking them in his own larger hand and pumping faster, clearly eager to make them feel as good as possible in the short time. Levi put his hands on Eren's shoulders and dug his fingers in, jaw clenching as the teenager jerked him. His hands moved to cup Eren's face, pulling him into a kiss as his hips bucked into Eren's touch. His tongue slipped against Eren's, causing the younger to groan. His grip tightened and Levi hissed, putting one hand on Eren's knee and leaning back to watch him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed, his breath coming in pants. His free hand had taken its place on Levi's hip, squeezing with bruising force. Levi was nowhere near finished watching the teenager coming undone when he threw his head back and let out a moan that sounded vaguely like Levi's name. He was getting close. Levi licked his thumb and ran the digit over the tip of Eren's member, causing the boy to squeal. Levi smirked at his response, but was cut off by a familiar pleasure rising.  
It spread slowly through his groin, causing his breath to hitch and his fingers to scramble forward to grip Eren's shoulders. He groaned and his eyes fluttered, but not before he saw Eren smirk. He was overcome with the urge to kiss him, to wipe that smirk off his face. He gripped Eren's face again and pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss, his hips jerking forward of their own accord as he groaned into their kiss, feeling the pleasure shoot through him as he arched his back. A second later, Eren was moaning and bucking his hips hard as he came. They parted, breathing hard, Levi's hands still resting on Eren's shoulders.  
"Levi…" Eren's head fell back as he breathed deep, Levi slouched forward, his head resting against Eren's chest.  
"Hmm, what is it, brat?"  
"Sorry"  
"You should be, this is my place of work."  
"Not for that."  
"Then wh-" then Levi realized. He leaned back and looked down at his shirt and trousers.  
"You little fu-" Eren grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss.  
"Let's not ruin the moment." Levi glared at him and stood, grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk and started cleaning himself off.  
"There shouldn't be any more of these moments, Eren. Not here." He sighed.  
"Can we just say it was a reward for doing well in detention?"  
"Not how it works." Eren sighed and followed Levi's lead, cleaning himself off and tidying his uniform. He would have to make sure to be the one in the house to put this into the wash. He watched Levi who was wiping his hands and looking increasingly disgusted and smiled. He pulled his bag onto his shoulders and walked to his teacher, kissing him lightly.  
"What was that for?" Levi's expression had softened.  
"Just…just because. Drive carefully, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Levi watched Eren's back as he left, his heart fluttering in a fashion he had not felt in a very long time.  
As Eren exited, he smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat. The way Levi had looked at him after their kiss was different, something new flashed across his face and Eren was the one that caused it. He tucked his hands deep in his pockets and stared at the ground before beginning his walk home, blushing as he thought of the man he had left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So, just a note, when I was in school, we had English, Irish and Maths classes every day, so I'm taking this school to be the same on the English front, okay? :D

* * *

The next day, Eren's day went slowly, and a midday text alerted him to a cancellation of his detention, some meeting or something. He took his lunch break as an opportunity to ask Armin and Mikasa if they would like to hang out after school. Both were delighted to do so. The end of Eren's day in English class was tense, eyes focusing on Levi, his ears not focusing on his words. He couldn't understand how the man he had come to like so much could even reciprocate. It was almost like a fantasy. In the back of his mind, he wondered what his parents would think if they found out. He felt a niggling that he should tell them, it was a big deal. But they'd never approve. Instead, he kept his eyes on Levi, following his every movement. He loved how he dressed; it was what had first appealed to him. The way his slacks hugged his hips in a way that made it seem like they were made only to fit him, the way he kept his back straight underneath his crisp white shirt, the arms of the shirt tight over his toned arms, it all drove him crazy, he wanted nothing more than to have his hands on that taut body, and as the final bell rang, he stalled so he would be last out, glancing up at Armin and Mikasa as they walked by, understanding his intentions. "We'll meet you outside." They whispered. Levi was piling sheets into his messenger bag when Eren approached him, almost too quietly. "Hi." The syllable was low, but Levi turned nonetheless, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Hi yourself. Have you made plans for this evening?" Eren's eyes lit up, imagining that Levi was changing his mind about detention being cancelled. "No! Well yeah, but I can cancel, it's no problem." Levi shook his head. "I have a meeting in a few minutes" Eren tilted his head to question "Some schedule bullshit for next semester, and it's a friend's birthday too, so party is in order." He seemed to almost shiver in disgust at the thought of a party. "I hope you'll have a good time…" his fingers ghosted over Levi's hand, trying to weave their fingers together. Levi accepted, tugging Eren's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles. "I won't. But at least I can drink enough to forget it." Eren chuckled, stepping closer to Levi, wanting contact. But he shook his head. "No, Eren. We can't. Yesterday was risky enough, that won't happen again until you're of age." Eren pouted a little. "Sorry, Eren, but we have to be careful." Eren sighed and stepped back. "I know, but it's like getting just a taste of your favourite drink. You just want more once you've had a little." Levi nodded, understanding the strange analogy. "Only a few months. Like I said. Absence makes the h- ugh don't make me finish it, okay? Just. You know." Eren nodded, squeezing Levi's hand lightly before dropping it. "I better go. Armin and Mikasa are waiting for me." He stepped forward kissing Levi's cheek lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at the older man before leaving. As the door slammed, Levi touched the spot he had kissed. The skin there tingled. He was beginning to regret this set up he had with Eren. He was falling harder for the boy every time he saw him. It may have started with lust, but every second without him started to seem tedious, and there were times he just wanted to sit with the boy and learn everything about him. His favourite colours, the childhood memories he loved the most, his opinions on…just about everything. But he couldn't. Not yet. Maybe not in the future. As much as his feelings were growing, he wanted Eren to be with someone his own age. However the thought of him lying with anyone else left a sour taste. He had known he was jealous after his last relationship. That hadn't ended well, and he shook his head to rid himself of the memories. Tonight would be an ordeal. All he wanted was Eren. Not the fuss of this party. He sighed, accepting his fate as he left the room.

Spending time with Mikasa and Armin was exactly what Eren needed. They sat around his living room coffee table once more. The two lifted his mood despite how much he missed Levi. He found himself getting distracted quite often, glancing around in some kind of hope that the older man would appear out of nowhere and whisk him away in the most beautifully cliché fashion. He barely heard Armin when he said he needed to leave. "Wait what?" "I have to go, I have plans with Jean." Armin blushed at the mention of the other boy's name. Eren couldn't help but suspect that something strange was going on between the two. "Okay, be careful." Mikasa glanced up at the blonde boy, looking almost uncomfortable. "Have a good night, Armin!" Eren smiled, he didn't like Jean but if he made his friend happy, that was all that mattered. Even though Jean was still a douche. As Armin left, Mikasa watched after him, a strange response from his ebony haired friend. Didn't she like Annie? Before he could question, she turned, looking like business was ready to be done. "Eren, I hope you've considered my suggestion." Eren looked at her quizzically. "I…haven't, I'm sorry." She frowned as she linker her hands and placed them on the table. "Please…it would be so much better for you." He frowned; she wasn't starting this again, surely. "Mikasa, I don't want anyone else. Age shouldn't even matter, you shouldn't even be concerned." The brunette was starting to get irritated with his friends attitude towards his relationship. "Eren, I'm trying to look out for you." Her voice hardened, she was getting angry. "And I don't need you to! Seriously, Mikasa, I can handle myself, how about you try focusing on your own life for once instead of focusing on my business?" He heard his voice rise unintentionally, but he wasn't going to back off now. He had every right to stand up for himself. "You are dating, no. Not even that. You are fucking a teacher, it's nothing but lust!" Her voice rose to match his. "And what is wrong with that? That's all you and I were!" "You are still a child! In the eyes of the law, you are a child and he is an adult and a paedophile!" He stood abruptly, hands slamming against the table. "Do NOT call him that!" "And why shouldn't I?" She didn't stand, only glared up at him. "Because, he's not! He cares about me, he holds me in a way you never did! He actually gives a shit about me and isn't only after something physical, like you!" Mikasa looked taken aback, opening her mouth to speak before being cut off by Eren. "That's all it ever was with you, you only used me for your own needs! And now you're doing the same thing to Annie!" Mikasa finally stood, he almost smirked, thankful he finally got a rise out of her. He opened his mouth to speak once more but this time Mikasa cut him off.  
With a slap to the face.  
He recoiled, holding his cheek, furious. "Mikasa w-" "How dare you?! How fucking dare you, Eren! Armin and I have done nothing but try to help you in any way we can and you repay us like this?!" Mikasa looked furious, tears threatening to spill. "I have been there for you through everything, I have defended your name even when you weren't around to see it when this entire time you've been such a…a…a fucking asshole!" Her tears finally flowed and she left. He couldn't stop her. He was frozen in place. She had never left him before. They had fought, sure but she had never stormed out. Or cried. The sound of the door slamming brought him back to reality. "Mikasa, wait!" he screamed, even though he knew it was too late. She was gone. He had made his best friend leave. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He had no one. Armin was with Jean and Mikasa was gone. He only had one other place he could go.  
The walk to Levi's apartment took too long for Eren's liking. He knew he shouldn't, he was told Levi was busy. He ignored him. He had no one. He pounded on the door, impatient. "Erwin, calm your shit, I'm-" Levi stopped when he saw the brunette outside his door "Eren, I told you, I'm busy tonight." "I had a fight with Mikasa and I just…I didn't know where else to go." Eren pouted, tears forming once more. "Why can't you just go apologise?" Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Because…Because I can't okay? I just…needed you." Eren tried to take a step towards Levi, only to be stopped with a hand to the chest. "No, Eren." "Just one hug" "I said no." "Le-" "Eren, no. Go home." Eren felt his mouth hang open. First, Armin left him to be with Jean. Then Mikasa, because he was an ass. Now, Levi was rejecting him. He felt the final crack snap through his heart and his tears flowed freely. "Eren, stop crying. We made an agreement. We can't act like we're a normal couple, because we're not. This isn't acceptable, if you want us to continue, you need to follow the rules, otherwise this won't work." Levi's ultimatum served to make his tears more powerful, his mind clouding with ideas of their relationship ending. "Hey, hey now, stop it" Eren felt a hand grip his own, but pulled away. "Eren." Levi's voice was firm. "What? What else could you possibly have to say? Do you want to reject me some more? Is that it? Well you don't fucking have to, I can do it, it's pretty damn obvious that you don't give a shit." Eren shoved Levi back, and turned to leave, close to running out of the building. His tears blurred his vision and he could feel eyes on him constantly, but he couldn't care less. He slammed the door behind him, and ignored the calls from his mother as he barged to his room, shutting another door far too loudly. He threw his jacket on the floor and fell onto his bed, tears now flowing harder than they had. He could hear his sobs echoing and he knew his mother would too, but he didn't care. His friends were gone, his lover was gone, what else could go wrong.  
He spoke too soon.  
"Eren Jaeger!" His door shot open and his mother, filled with anger he had never seen in the woman, stomped into the room. "Just what the h-" She stopped as she heard his sobs. "Eren, Eren, honey, I'm not that angry." She ran to her son's side, her hand resting on his hair as she quietly shushed her son until his sobs quietened. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He would never admit it, but he loved when his mother spoke to him like this. It made him feel like a child but it also made him feel safe, like nothing else could hurt him. He turned his head away from the pillow. "Mom, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to keep it a secret and not get mad, okay?" She nodded, and she knew the hidden meaning. He wanted her to hide it from his father. "I…I really like someone, and I have for so long and they…" he swallowed, working up the courage to say it. He rarely spoke about his sexuality with his parents. His father hadn't been happy when he came out. "…he feels the same but he's a little older than me and he said we have to wait until I'm 18 and I had a fight with Mikasa and Jean has taken Armin from me and now L-the person I like doesn't want to see me." Fresh tears fell and he buried his face in his pillow once more. "Darling, your happiness should never be centred on one person. This person you like should not be the be all and end all for you. You're not even 18, you will meet so many other people in your life, and you don't need to rely on only one person to be happy. If I had done that, I wouldn't have you, and I'm not the only one who can say that, your dad would say the same. You have many friends, Eren, they will help you through this, and I'm sure you will find the perfect companion." Eren felt his heart relax and his stomach settle. She was right. He smiled right when it seemed impossible. But something else bothered him. "Mom, you never mentioned his age" his mother smiled again, warmly, in a way only a mother could. "Because, Eren, if this person makes my baby happy, it doesn't matter to me what age he is. I'll go make some tea." Carla kissed her sons head and left, glancing at her son, knowing he'd be fine.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I chose to use "my baby" for Carla because my mother calls me her baby on a regular basis, especially when introducing me. As always, reviews are appreciated. See you next week! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So this is a non-Eren chapter, those will make a return but for now, I wanted to see things from a new point of view! As always, reviews are appreciated and do tell me if you think I should pop this bad boy onto AO3 now that I have an account there. Enjoy~

* * *

"Annie, please pick up." Mikasa whispered to her phone, shoving her free hand into her pocket, digging for tissue.

"_Hello?_" Annie's voice calmed her straight away.  
"Annie, hey, can I come over please? I…Eren and I had a fight." She knew Annie was frowning, she didn't particularly like Eren anyway and this wouldn't make it better.  
"_Okay, hurry, I'll make tea._" Mikasa thanked her before hanging up. Annie reminded her of a mother at times like this. Tea was the answer to everything for her. Just like Eren's mother. Her small smile faded as he thought of the boy again, she never expected they'd fight like that. It wasn't like they hadn't in the past, but it had never been serious enough for her to resort to violence. She had only used violence to defend him, and now, here she was. Walking miserably to Annie's house knowing she couldn't go back to him, it would only end in more violence.  
The fifteen minute walk to Annie's went quickly with Mikasa's head in the clouds, swirling with thoughts of her best friend and how they were going to get through this one. She only had time to knock once when Annie opened the door, stepping aside to let Mikasa in.  
"What happened?" She asked, gesturing in the direction of the kitchen. Mikasa took a deep breath. How could she explain this without getting him in trouble?  
"Well…" She took a seat at the kitchen table and a tea cup was placed in front of her.  
"Eren is seeing someone. Someone too old for him." Annie looked at her, silently asking.  
"Ten years at least older than him."  
"That's illegal."  
"Exactly. And he's not listening." Annie sighed, taking the seat adjacent .  
"Mikasa, I know you want to best for him, but can you really tell him what to do? You're his best friend, not his mother. I can see why you're concerned, ten years is a big difference but it is his choice." Annie's hand reached to grip Mikasa's. "I know you just want to best for him, I know, and I know you'd do anything for him, but Mikasa, is it worth fighting about?" The elbow of Annie's free hand proper her chin up. "Listen, stop worrying about him. If I know Eren, he won't listen anyway." Her eyes focused on Mikasa's hand, pulling it closer. "You have your own life outside of Eren's too, you know. You don't need to focus all your attention on him…" Annie let her voice lower, her eyes moving back to meet Mikasa's again. "You know, how do you feel about a distraction? We can go watch a movie or something, turn off our phones, just us. Might make you feel better."  
Mikasa nodded, smiling. Holding her teacup tight, Annie pulled Mikasa up with her, leading her to her room. Mikasa sat on the bed, she never did feel the need to ask with Annie. Annie popped a DVD into the tray of her Xbox, setting it to play without signing in. She didn't want to be bothered by the guys trying to play online. As the title screen came on, Mikasa smiled. "Black Swan". It was one of Mikasa's favourite movies, if not her top favourite. She bumped her shoulder against Annie's and smiled at her. She gripped Annie's hand and leaned closer to her.  
"Thank you, Annie." She whispered against the blondes shoulder.  
"No problem, babe." The pet name rolled over her tongue accidentally and before she knew it, she was blushing.  
"Sor-"  
"It's fine, I like pet names." Mikasa's eyes were focused on the screen, her head against Annie's shoulder.  
"Good."  
The word was barely a breath and she automatically kissed Mikasa's head. They weren't a couple. They were just…learning. They had wanted to see what it was like to be with another girl, so far they had only gotten as far as cuddling, but it was nice. Annie turned slightly to kiss Mikasas hair again. Mikasa turned to face her, noses close to bumping together. It was the closest their lips had come. Mikasa blushed and squeezed Annie's hand lightly. However, no matter how confident Mikasa was, she had a lot of difficulty acting first with Annie. Thankfully, Annie knew it. She took Mikasa's blush as an indication to move forward, and she draped a leg over Mikasa, moving to straddle her legs and let her hands rest on Mikasa's shoulders.  
"Annie…" Mikasa was unsure, shy even. Annie smiled, almost doting on the black haired girl. Annie leaned forward and kissed Mikasa's forehead lightly. She let her kisses trail down Mikasa's cheek, lips passing over her blush and dimples. She moved further down, kissing over her jaw to her chin. Mikasa's hands rested on Annie's thighs, squeezing slightly at the brand new feelings. She felt her hands trailing to Annie's hips, fingertips digging in lightly. Before she knew it, Annie's nose was pressed against hers.  
"Mikasa…" She let out a small breath "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Mikasa nodded. Annie leaned forward and pressed her lips very lightly against Mikasa's. It only lasted a second. And it left Mikasa craving more. Ignoring her usually timid nature, she pulled Annie back, and their lips met again, this time with more passion. Annie's hands begun to wander, concealing themselves in Mikasa's hair, pulling the dark haired woman closer. Mikasa couldn't help but move her hands down, curving around to Annie's thighs again, holding the blonde tight. She forgot every insecurity, and curled her legs underneath her to kneel, holding onto Annie before letting the younger girl fall back onto her bed. Her hands still stick to Annie's thighs, and Mikasa took a moment to watch the girl below her. A blush had crept over her cheeks, but her blue eyes were dark, like she was holding something back.  
"Mikasa.." the name came through gritted teeth, like Annie was urging her on. She accepted it, and leaned forward, her elbows at either side of Annie's head, her lips descending on the blonde again. She started the same way Annie had with her, kissing her forehead first. She allowed one of her hands wander over Annie's shoulder, lazily following the flow of her arm. Her kisses took a new direction, kissing down her cheek, but skipping her jaw. Mikasa steeled herself as she pressed her lips to Annie's neck, earning a gasp from the blonde. Annie's hands clenched the cloth of Mikasa's shirt at the waist, her neck arching to bare more for the dark haired woman. Mikasa took the invitation, chaste pecks turning to open mouth kisses along her companion's pulse, taking a moment to suck lightly, leaving a slightly pink mark on her skin. The sensation lit something in the blonde, Mikasa felt her shift beneath her.  
"I'll kill you for leaving a mark, Ackerman." The growl in her tone was playful, and again held something secret. Annie's thighs replaced her hands at Mikasa's waist and in a heartbeat, the older girl was on her back, with Annie straddling her. Before she could say anything, Annie's lips were on hers, tongue tracing her bottom lip. Mikasa felt her cheeks heat up again as Annie moved, lips now on her neck, Mikasa's fingers clutching the fabric of her shirt at the waist once more. Mikasa knew she was getting revenge, but she didn't really know revenge would feel so _good_. Her neck had been kissed on a number of occasions, and she had always enjoyed it a little. But Annie was difference. The shivers that coursed through her spine when Annie's lips met her throat were brand new. Her back arched and her hands roamed further, cupping Annie's rear as the blonde's teeth met the tender skin of her throat. She let out a soft moan. She pulled Annie's body closer to hers, urging the blonde to move her lips to meet Mikasa's again.  
At that moment, Annie's phone vibrated against Mikasa's leg in her pocket. Annie sighed as she pulled it out, barely glancing at the screen before picking up.  
"Hey mom." Mikasa watched Annie as the conversation continued, running her hands back to the blonde's waist. She was still curious. She carefully snaked her fingers under her shirt, tracing the soft skin of Annie's stomach. Annie gasped lightly, pulling the phone away from her ear.  
"Mikasa!" She hissed. "What? Oh yeah, okay, yes I'll do it." Mikasa heard Annie's mother continuing and followed suit by running her palms over Annie's ribs. The blonde rolled her hips down against Mikasa's, her head lolling back as Mikasa's thumps rolled in circles over her delicate skin.  
"Okay, okay, bye mom." Annie hung up and threw her phone aside, tugging off her usual white hoodie and returning to her companion. Mikasa couldn't help but admire the other girls form, feeling the need to explore every inch of her. But something was stopping her. She broke the kiss and took a moment to enjoy her lust filled expression.  
"Annie…I am enjoying myself but I still…you know it's still…" Annie nodded, cutting her off silently.  
"I understand. I'm sorry it got like this."  
"No, no, it was fun, believe me, it was fun."  
"Good." She smiled. "So are you gonna tell him?"  
"Not yet. I don't know if I will, he's so wrapped up, ugh. I don't know." Mikasa covered her face as Annie rolled to the side and Mikasa moved to rest her head on Annie's chest.  
"Well, if things don't work out…" Mikasa nudged her ribs gently, giggling.  
"What kind of situation have we gotten into?" It was a whispered question but Annie shrugged.  
"We'll just do what we can." It was soft for the typically harsh blonde, but Mikasa had come to enjoy her softer side. It seemed almost reserved for when the two were alone. A few moments of silence passed and Mikasa was the first to break it.  
"Do you think I should tell him?"  
"Yes. You've been hiding it and avoiding it for far too long."  
Mikasa bit her lip and thought hard for a moment.  
"What if he rejects me?"  
"Then he's obviously blind, and unless you want to spend your life caring for a blind man, you should reconsider." The serious look that remained on Annie's face despite her ridiculous words made Mikasa laugh and she rolled back onto the pillow.  
"I want to tell him…" She breathed  
"Do it. If he's rude about it, I'll break his legs."  
"He won't be."  
"Just in case." Mikasa smiled and draped an arm around Annie's waist.  
"I didn't want to bring it up again, but just." She paused for a moment.  
"Just give Eren freedom, okay? Sure, he's a colossal dick but you guys are best friends, and that shouldn't be ruined by his bad decisions. Ultimately, he'll be the one dealing with the consequences."  
"I just want him to be safe and sound, he's gotten so wrapped up in this guy so fast, it's kind of scary. He's so absorbed, he sees nothing, he hasn't even bothered to notice Armin's situation with Jean, or at least hasn't bothered to talk to him about it. Armin is as confused as everyone our age and Eren seems to forget that he has friends that need some kind of attention too, not everything should be focused on this guy. You should have heard it, Annie. He said I never cared about him and that I used him! He even had the cheek to say I was using you!" Mikasa's jaw tightened and Annie's hand was immediately on her cheek.  
"Hey, hey now, let's not get angry, I know you're protective of him, but Armin needs to sort this out on his own, he's a big boy now. He needs to learn to tell Eren to be a proper friend too, if it's all coming from you, it may not seem authentic for him. He might think you're jealous. Just tolerate him and be there for him when this blows up in his face." Mikasa smiled again, thankful that her dear friend had a better grasp than she did. "Besides, I know you're not using me, you wouldn't do that. You've got enough to worry about. And so do I. I do not want to deal with that shitbag" Annie's eyes narrowed and Mikasa laughed at the blonde's expression.  
"Thanks, Annie." She leaned up and gave her friend a small peck on the cheek.  
"No problem, babe. Now, I think there's a movie on?"

* * *

Ooooooh, I liked this chapter! Let me know how you guys feel, and whether or not Mikasa should go tell him her secret feelings~

Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SO SORRY I AM LITERALLY A WEEK LATE ON THIS UPDATE.  
As always, feedback is appreciated. I promise I'll be on time next week

* * *

The comfort of his mother had lulled Eren to a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew she would disapprove when he eventually told her, but for now, while she remained oblivious to his lovers identity, she approved of anything he chose. He considered a nap, the stillness of sleep was creeping over him slowly.

Until his phone buzzed loudly beside his head.

He let out a long, pained groan, followed by his mother laughing at his frustration from the kitchen. Clearly he had been louder than he thought. He swiped the screen and pressed the phone to his ear without looking at the name.  
"Hello?"  
"_Hey man!"_ Connie's voice was far louder than it should have been  
"Oh, hey, what's up?"  
"_I'm having a party tonight, parents are out of town for a few days, you better be there!"  
_Eren pondered for a moment before nodding and saying  
"Yeah, sure, what time?"  
"_Eh, about 9.30, Sasha said she's helping me set up, I wanna see if I can get a shot in there, if you know what I mean." _Eren could hear the smirk in his voice and was tempted to groan again  
"Fine, fine, I'll check with mom to be sure."  
_"See you later, man!" _

He heard the silence hit his ear and hesitantly rose from his comfortable position. His body was not eager to comply, and he flopped backwards, his arm draping over his eyes. "Eren, dinner!" His stomach grumbled in response and he finally stood. His feet dragged as he lumbered along, why did crying have to make him so tired? He sat at the table just as his mother was placing his plate before him, her own already set. She took the seat opposite him and began to eat.  
"Hey mom, Connie's having a small party thing tonight, is it okay if I go?" Some part of him hoped his mother would say "no" just so he could wallow in self pity. Instead, she asked what he hadn't been expecting.  
"Will this older man be there?" He couldn't help but snort, encouraging her to raise an eyebrow.  
"No, mom. That would be weird."  
"Well I don't know. It could be Connie's older brother."  
"He doesn't have a brother."  
"Maybe his dad."  
"What mom, no?!"  
"…uncle, I don't know"  
By now she was giggling between bites of her food.  
"Of course you can go Eren, it might be just the thing to cheer you up."  
He smiled his thanks at his mother and continued eating. Small talk continued and Eren found himself more eager to spend time with friends. It would be a welcome distraction. But, he could still feel his heart aching from the rejection of three of his most loved companions. Tonight should be a night of making up, approval and apologies and he knew none of those would happen. He would have to give Mikasa and Levi time before they would forgive him, and Armin…Armin didn't even know what was going on right now. He had no idea that Eren felt anything about his new found relationship. As he finished his last few bites and started to wash his bowl, he realized he wasn't sure going to Connie's party was a good idea. He just felt rather wrong knowing he had upset his friends and was now about to go to a party. But a voice in the back of his head gently reminded him that Armin, Mikasa and Levi all had plans that didn't involve him and the world wouldn't stop turning for him in their eyes. With a sigh, he put his plate on the drying rack, thanked his mother and left to have a shower.  
Tonight was going to be interesting…

Upon arriving at Connie's party, Eren realized how many people he had invited. And suddenly was regretting arriving. He could have left without saying anything, but Connie chose that moment to appear, slapping him on the back, handing him a beer and welcoming him loudly. He pushed through people while sipping cautiously on the beer he had been given, hoping for the first time in his life that he wouldn't run into his friends. He mingled with people from groups he had known in school. Marco, an old friend of Jean's spend a while chatting to him about life in a school on the opposite side of the city, and had a rather strange amount of questions about Mikasa. Reiner and Bertholdt, friends of Annie's, regarded him with caution, knowing their friends opinion of him. Bertholdt tried a little harder to be kind, but remained unsure. Their chat didn't last long. Before long he bumped into Jean. It was the most awkward he had felt in a long time.  
"Uh, hey."  
"Hey.."  
Even Jean was nervous. Was he unsure of what Eren thought of his and Armin's relationship? "Listen about Armin-"  
Eren raised a hand to stop him, and immediately saw Jean tense.  
"I don't want to fight. I will want to fight if you hurt him. I don't know what's going on with you two, but as long as you don't hurt him, it's fine."  
Jean nodded, almost blushing. He gave Eren a light smack on the shoulder as he walked away. Eren glanced around, searching for a familiar face as he sipped on his beer.  
He found himself sitting with Sasha in the otherwise empty living room, eating pizza and laughing at the most stupid things and Eren found his drunken gaze wandering over her in a way it never had before. He could see why Connie liked her, she was funny, honest, a little bit on the weird side, and damn could she eat! Somehow, even though the fact that she wasn't Levi was plaguing him, he pushed it away. Instead, he thought about what it would be like to see her with her lips wrapped around him and he couldn't stop himself leaning a bit closer to her, until his nose poked into her hair. She squealed and giggled in response, her hand gripping the back of his shirt.  
"Eren, what are you doing?"  
"Nothing" He felt the swirling, dizzy feeling of inebriation taking over and he pressed his just below her ear. She giggled again, her hand moving up his back, sending shivers all over. Her hand tangled itself in his hair, moving her legs as Eren moved between them. One hand held him up while the other held her waist as his kisses trailed lower. Sasha's giggles had subsided and he felt her trying to move closer to him, to press their bodies together in some way. He let her fall back and she pulled him with her, their lips finally meeting sloppily. Something suddenly snapped and they lost themselves completely, Sasha's hands pulled Eren closer while her legs wrapped around his waist. Eren's eyes slid shut as his hands roamed over her hips to her thighs. His hips rolled and he bit her lip, hearing her gasp against him.  
But he hated the noise, because he knew it wasn't Levi. He knew those hands wouldn't know how to treat him the way he wanted, that her kisses didn't taste quite the same, that her caramel eyes were a sharp contrast to the steely blue ones he wished he could see, that he wouldn't be filled up the way he had been by Levi.  
The name repeated over and over in his mind and he knew he couldn't do it. No matter how beautiful Sasha looked underneath him, no matter how desperate he was, no matter how much he missed Levi, he couldn't do it. He had gone too far already and he was starting to panic.  
"Sasha." He pushed her back and her head tilted. "I'm sorry, I…I'm technically cheating, this is a mistake I'm sorry."  
"You're what?!" Eren fell back as she sat up. "Eren, no! You're a nice guy, you wouldn't cheat! No! You go, and you apologise to her right now!" Sasha slapped his arm lightly as punishment, he was glad she took it easy.  
"I'm so sorry, thank you for understanding."  
"Go, go talk to them!"

Eren left as quickly as he could, walking quickly in the direction of Levi's apartment for the second time today. He knew it wasn't too far. He stumbled along the footpath, his footing getting worse with the cold air. He saw Levi's building coming into view and he walked faster, finally falling to his knees.  
"Come on, come on, get up" he pushed himself up and walked as fast as he could without falling again. The stairs took too long and he finally reached Levi's door. He held back nothing as he pounded on it.  
"Jesus, keep it the fuck down!" He heard Levi's voice growling through the door, and he wasn't prepared for the look on the older man's face. His jaw dropped and the angle of his hair said he had fallen asleep on the couch.  
"You just don't follow orders do you?" Levi's expression changed to furious.  
"Levi, I have something to tell you."  
"It can fucking wait."  
"No." Levi sighed and pulled him inside.  
"You drink too much for a kid"  
"Not a kid"  
"Shut up, what do you want to tell me?" Levi's patience was wearing thin, and Eren stepped forward, trying to put his arms about him. "No, just tell me. We can't do this right now." Eren swallowed, the fear of telling him finally rising in his stomach. "Well, brat?" Levi looked like he was getting more and more angry with every second.  
"Eren I swear- "  
"I cheated on you."  
Levi's jaw dropped and the look of hurt was enough to break Eren's heart.  
"We only kissed and then I stopped her b-"  
"Her? You cheated on me with a girl?"  
"Levi, let me explain- "  
"No. No. Get out."  
"Plea-"  
"No, Eren, fucking leave, I don't want to see you right now."  
"Why won't you just listen to me?"  
"Because you cheated on me, Eren! You betrayed me, I don't care what your shitty reason was, I've seen your type before, cheat and convince me it's "not your fault" or "it won't happen again", bullshit, I am not dealing with that again."  
"Levi, no, you rejected me! You made me leave!"  
"So I wouldn't get fucking arrested! You never take into account that this shouldn't even be happening, I should have rejected you from the start, but I didn't I gave you a chance because I like you, I risked my job, my safety just to be with you and you repay me by accusing me of rejecting you AFTER cheating on me."  
Levi took a moment to turn around and breath. Eren knew he was right about everything, but he couldn't bring the words forward. He felt the tears running down his cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry…"  
"That doesn't really matter now, does it?"  
"Levi…"  
"We're not going to continue, this is over. Detention will be cancelled."  
"Levi, no."  
"Eren, I can't trust you! We have a fight, not even a fight, I tell you that you can't be here for reasons you already know, and you run off with someone else. It's kissing now, if we have an actual fight, are you going to go and fuck someone else?"  
"No! Levi, I'm sorry, please just…don't do this."  
"I'm sorry Eren, you have to leave." Levi walked to his phone and started typing.  
"Levi."  
"Go home, Eren." Eren felt tears streaming.  
"Okay, just…I'm so sorry Levi." He turned to leave and he heard a small gasp from Levi. He was hurting too. Eren couldn't bring himself to leave. He turned again and walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Levi.  
"Will I be able to fix this?" he whispered.  
"I don't think so Eren. I've dealt with this more than once before, I thought this was different, I thought you would be better."  
"Let me try to be."  
"Eren, I can't. I can't trust you, do you understand that? Trust is the most important thing in a relationship and I do not have that. Not anymore." Eren felt tears well up once more and he felt the older man turn in his arms.  
"Eren, you're going to leave, we're going to stop this until we have had some time to sort ourselves out and to figure out if we can do this. I don't want it to end but this…"  
"Let me just kiss you once more."  
"Okay."  
"But – wait, okay?"  
"Yes, would you like a different answer?"  
"No, no, I just didn't expect that." Levi gripped his cheeks and pulled him forward. He pressed their lips together in the most innocent way he could, but Eren pressed harder. He didn't want their final kiss to be a weak one, he wanted Levi to remember it, to know that with another chance, Eren would put every part of himself into it. Even though his grip tightened, Levi separated himself from Eren, panting.  
"Goodnight, Eren."  
"Goodnight, Levi."  
He kissed the older man's forehead gently before leaving. He couldn't look back knowing he had hurt the man so much.


End file.
